


Solid

by dreamsofspike



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Adam comes back to his hotel room to find a few male "fans" waiting for him. Somehow they were able to get in to his room. Adam tells them to get out and tries to call security, but they take his phone and block the door. They try to molest/rape him. Tommy, LP, and/or Monte hear his distress and come to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid

The pleasant buzz of adrenaline began to slowly fade into exhaustion as Adam and his band made their way down the hotel hallway toward their rooms. Their security team remained outside the elevators leading onto their floor, keeping watch to make sure no insanely determined fans managed to slip past them onto the floor that had been reserved for Adam, his band, and the crew for his tour.

As Adam reached his door, he merely raised a hand in a half-hearted wave, giving them a tired smile and a nod as the others called out their goodnights and continued down the hall. He unlocked his door without even really looking at it, stripping off his jacket before the door was even closed and making his way to the closet. He tossed the jacket down on top of an open duffel bag he was using for laundry, then turned back toward the bed – and instantly froze, his stomach dropping as a cold wave of fear washed over him.

He was not alone.

His eyes widened with surprise when he saw the stranger standing directly behind him – bald with large, dark eyes, and at least as tall as Adam was with his boots still on. He was smiling… and it was not a pleasant smile at all. With rising alarm, Adam realized that there were three other strangers in the room as well – one near the door, one beside the bed, and a third near the bathroom door. Some part of his mind not frozen with panic realized that they must have been hiding in the bathroom when he’d come in – but how did they get in, in the first place? He swallowed hard, his mouth painfully dry as his lips parted to speak, and he was relieved that in spite of his apprehension, his tone was surprisingly strong.

“You guys aren’t supposed to be here,” he stated, moving with as much confidence as he could muster past the man beside him and toward the door. “You need to leave. Now.”

Before he could touch the door, however, the man beside it – dark-haired, and smaller than the first, but compact with muscle – moved smoothly backward to block him, standing between Adam and the door, meeting his eyes with a smirk of amusement.

“Is that any way to treat your fans, Adam?” His voice was dangerously soft, and Adam felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. “Guess you really _are_ a diva, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. For all you know, all we want is an autograph. Is that too much to ask?” the skinny blond behind him chimed in. “I thought you were supposed to be kind and generous to your fans. Guess not.”

“Okay, fine.”

Adam struggled to keep his voice level and calm, his mind racing. He was dreadfully certain that these men wanted more than a few simple autographs. But, if there was even the slightest chance that playing along might get them to abandon whatever they intended and leave his room, then Adam was willing to try it. As he spoke, however, his voice gradually rose in speed and pitch as the men slowly, methodically closed in on him, separating him from all sources of rescue – the door to the hall, the door to his adjoining room with Tommy and LP… the _phone_ …

 _My_ phone! _If I can just get to my cell phone without getting their attention… it’s in the pocket of my jeans…_

“No, I have no problem giving autographs, if that’s what you want. I can do that. No problem. If that’s all you guys want, then… I’ve got no reason to call security about this, or report you guys, or anything. I can do some autographs for you, and then you can go on your way, and I can go to sleep. If you’ve just got something for me to…”

Adam’s voice broke off in a startled yelp as the blond behind him grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back with one of his own. “Oh, I’ve _got_ something for you, all right,” he sneered.

“Yeah,” the fourth man spoke up, moving to stand directly in front of Adam. Adam mentally catalogued his olive complexion and light brown hair, noting that he appeared somewhat younger than the others – memorizing his face for future reference, before he was forced to look away, his face flushing with shame as the man cast a slow, suggestive look down the length of his body. “We’ve gone to a lot of trouble to set this up. I think we’re going to want more than just a few minutes of your time.”

When the man sidled in close to him and pressed a large, invasive hand against Adam’s hip – Adam panicked.

He jerked away from the grasp of the man behind him, driving his elbow back as hard as he could into the guy’s stomach, and feeling a sense of vicious gratification when he heard him groan with pain.

“ _Help me_!” he yelled out with all the volume he could muster – but just as he did, Baldy turned on the television, and Adam’s heart sank as the sound of his voice was swallowed up by obnoxious laugh tracks. “ _Somebody help_!”

A large, meaty fist slammed into the side of his mouth, silencing his cries and knocking him onto his back on the bed. Dazed, Adam shook his head, trying to regain his bearings, but before he could, strong hands grasped his arms and jerked him up to a sitting position. Then, an arm wrapped around his shoulders from behind, and a large, stifling hand closed over his mouth and nose, muffling his panicked screams. Adam struggled frantically as his breath was cut off, but someone else grabbed his wrists and held them together over his head, forcing him back against the mattress as the man behind him moved out of the way to allow it – but did not remove his hand from Adam’s face.

Adam’s eyes were wide and panicked as the dark-haired man loomed in front of him, a vicious smile on his lips as he pressed his hand hard over Adam’s face, refusing to allow him to draw breath.

“You’re gonna shut up now, aren’t you, gorgeous?”

He sneered, glancing away for a moment and nodding at someone else, extending his free hand for something – and then returning it to Adam’s line of vision holding an open switch blade. Adam couldn’t hold back the whimper of fear that rose in his throat, and he desperately shook his head as much as he could, his eyes wide and pleading on the other man’s face.

“You gonna keep quiet?” the man repeated, nodding slowly, leadingly

Adam nodded, his lungs aching for air, his throat closing up with terror. He flinched as he felt the cold steel of the blade against his throat, a moment before his tormentor removed his hand and allowed him to draw in deep, desperate draughts of oxygen. Adam jerked away instinctively as rough hands dug into the pockets of his jeans, but went still when the knife blade pressed a little harder against his skin, and he felt a hot, wet trickle down the side of his neck.

“Be good…” Another hand ran gently through his hair, and Adam’s eyes darted to the side to see the bald man crouched beside the bed, stroking his head with some twisted version of affection. “We don’t wanna have to hurt you, Adam.” He paused, shrugging slightly with a little smirk. “Much.”

Adam’s heart sank as he saw his phone in the hand of the young-looking man who’d reached into his pocket, for just a moment before the man tucked it away in his own jeans pocket. Adam felt sick as the man then reached for the front of Adam’s jeans, sliding his zipper down and sticking a hand inside. Instinct took over, and Adam frantically struggled to free himself, crying out in panic and thrashing uselessly to get away.

“No!” he screamed. “No, _stop_!”

He twisted his wrists in the grasp of the man restraining him, and then his hands were free for just a moment. Adam lashed out blindly, feeling his fist connect with yielding flesh, but not sure who or where he’d hit. He fought with all his strength, but was still no match for the four of them. Desperately reaching across the mattress, Adam managed to get the remote control for the television in his hand and hit the mute button, screaming out with everything within him.

“ _Somebody help me, please_!”

A moment later the remote was knocked from his hand, and he was shoved back onto the bed again, a large, strong hand circling his throat and cutting off his oxygen as his hands were restrained once more. Had he not been held down so firmly he would have curled up in pain when a fist was driven into his stomach, twice in quick succession, driving the breath from his body.

“Shut up!” the bald man who was choking him hissed in his face, shaking him slightly as he tightened his grip. “Just _shut up_ , you stupid little slut!”

Adam couldn’t pull away, couldn’t draw breath, and panic began to close in on him as darkness crept in around the edges of his vision. He went limp in the grasp of his captors, shaking his head pleadingly, his mouth forming words he couldn’t draw the breath to utter.

“ _Please… please, stop… please don’t… I’m s-sorry…_ ”

The bald man only tightened his grip, a grim smile on his lips as he replied, “Too late.”

He felt like crying when he felt rough, intrusive hands pulling at his jeans again, dragging them down around his thighs, and knew that he was utterly helpless to stop what was happening to him. Despair closed in as Adam felt himself losing control of his limbs, his consciousness fading out. Just before it was lost to him, however, the bald man eased his grip slightly, allowing Adam to breathe again, but just enough to keep him from passing out.

“Now you’re gonna keep still and quiet and do exactly like you’re told,” he snarled, his voice low and warning in Adam’s ear, sending dark shivers of fear down his spine, “or we’re gonna make sure that album goes triple platinum within the next week – but you won’t be around to see it. Do I make myself clear?”

Adam nodded, trembling violently, no longer struggling, trying to block out the feeling of too many, too familiar hands grasping and groping at his body. He closed his eyes, turned his head away, and swallowed back the panicked, stricken sobs that rose up within him. He wouldn’t let these bastards see him cry.

He _wouldn’t_.

“That’s a good boy,” one of them whispered in his ear, his voice breathless and eager as his hands explored Adam’s vulnerable body – and Adam no longer cared to try to figure out which one it was. “That’s good… you just keep cooperating, nice and sweet…”

Adam shuddered with revulsion, trying – and failing – to escape into his head.

And then… everything changed.

Suddenly, the hands pinning him to the bed vanished, as did the hand at his throat. Instinctively he struggled to sit up, trembling hands reaching to cover his exposed groin as he blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light suddenly flooding the room from the open doorway leading into the adjoining room. Apparently, his assaulters hadn’t realized that he was in an adjoining room, and hadn’t bothered to check that door, which Adam never bothered to lock.

A flurry of motion in front of him was more than his shocked mind could process at the moment, and he scrambled shakily back against the wall at the head of the bed, frantically adjusting his clothing. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in them, trying to shut it all out as the sounds of a furious struggle – angry, cursing voices, too many at once to distinguish the words; the sound of flesh hitting flesh, followed by grunts and cries of pain – filled his ears.

Gradually the sounds faded away, leaving only the rhythmic, repeated sound of a single fist, sinking into its target again and again, accompanied only by hoarse, heavy breathing.

“Hey, man…”

Adam flinched, before realizing that it was Tommy’s voice that was speaking – and that Tommy wasn’t talking to him.

“Dude, they’re _down_! Stop, man… _hey._ ”

The sounds of the brutal beating finally ceased, and a long, tense moment passed before another voice – Monte’s voice – broke the silence, soft but intent.

“ _You_ do _not_ need to be one of the guys going to jail tonight… okay? _Okay_?”

Adam assumed that whoever he was talking to must have agreed, because silence fell once more in the wake of his words. A few moments later, Adam sensed someone drawing near to him, as he heard the sound of Tommy, at some distance across the room, talking into his cell phone.

“Yeah, is this our highly paid, expert security team? I’d suggest you get your asses down here to Adam’s room _right now_ … and call the _real_ police on your way…”

Adam couldn’t bring himself to look up, couldn’t bear to see the shock and horror and pity he knew he’d see on his friends’ faces as they realized exactly what they’d interrupted. He was barely holding himself together, barely keeping himself from breaking down into hysterical tears.

 _Just… breathe. Count…_ something… _try to focus on something…_ anything _else…_

All his intentions of bravery flew from his mind, however, when he felt a cautious hand come to rest on his shoulder.

“Adam? You okay, man?”

Adam didn’t even register the words, let along the voice, jerking away from the well-intentioned hand and lashing out in an aimless, flailing blow. When he sensed rather than saw someone coming toward him again, Adam pressed himself back against the wall, holding his violently trembling hands up in front of himself defensively.

“D-don’t touch me!” he stammered breathlessly. “Don’t, don’t touch me, please, please don’t…”

“Adam…” The voice at his side was now softer, level and soothing – and coming from a much lower level, as if the speaker had just crouched down beside him, bringing himself to the same level with Adam so as to appear non-threatening – and Adam finally recognized the low, reassuring voice of his drummer. “Adam… listen to me. _Breathe_ , okay? Just… breathe. It’s just me, man. It’s Longineu. I stopped them. They’re out. You’re safe.”

Adam finally ventured to raise his eyes to meet the soft, sympathetic brown ones focused on his face. Longineu was searching his face with concern. He was ready for bed, wearing only a pair of loose sweatpants, his bare chest and arms now glistening with sweat and blood from the fight. He swallowed hard, his breath ragged and uneven as he glanced nervously past Longineu to take in Tommy’s anxious face, also focused on him as he hung up his cell phone. The door to the room was standing open; apparently Monte had gone down the hall to meet the security team. Adam looked around the room, and saw the still forms of his attackers, unconscious on the floor. As he watched, the bald man began to stir – and panic made his stomach lurch.

Without a word, Longineu stood up straight and crossed the room, without hesitation leveling a solid kick to the man’s temple that knocked him directly back into unconsciousness. Adam stared at the man on the floor, stunned a bit by the ruthless violence of his friend’s actions, barely noticing as Longineu returned to his side and crouched down beside him again.

“It’s all right,” he repeated softly, reaching out a hesitant hand to touch Adam’s shoulder again, making sure that Adam saw the contact coming before it was made. “Adam… I took care of them. You’re okay.”

The words slowly began to sink in. He wasn’t alone anymore. His friends were here, and they weren’t going to let anything happen to him now. As his body began to tremble with relief, Adam did not pull away from the gentle hand on his shoulder. Instead, he raised his hands to cover his face, leaning forward without really meaning to until his head rested on Longineu’s broad, bare shoulder.

“Shhh, it’s all right,” Longineu murmured, apparently unfazed by Adam’s unexpected breakdown. His large hand was soft and comforting as he ran it slowly up and down Adam’s back, soothing the taut, trembling muscles under his hand. “You’re safe now, Adam. You’re safe. Nobody’s gonna touch you again.”

Longineu was strong and protective, and made Adam feel safe and secure in the knowledge that he could back up – _had_ backed up – his quiet promises of protection. Adam’s tears flowed harder and harder, until he could barely breathe, clinging to his friend with pitiful desperation. Longineu gently pushed him over on the bed a little, climbing onto it to sit beside him and hold him close as the security team arrived, followed closely by the police.

By the time the police had taken the men out to their police cars and taken both Tommy’s and Longineau’s statements, Adam was in a fragile state of precarious calm. He didn’t look at anyone as he told the police what had happened. He didn’t want Tommy or Longineu to know how far the men had gotten, but he knew better than to lie about something like this. The police needed to know everything in order to put his attackers away.

When they finally left, after urging an utterly resistant Adam to go to the hospital – with no success – Adam leaned his head on Longineu’s shoulder again, calmer now, but still shaken and in shock. Longineu kept his strong, reassuring arm around him, running long, skilled fingers through Adam’s hair in a slow, soothing motion that gradually edged Adam toward sleep.

Adam suddenly remembered that this was not Longineu’s room, and the man probably wanted to get some sleep at some point that night. His heart sank with the knowledge that he himself would likely get no sleep that night. He reluctantly withdrew, his eyes downcast.

“I guess you… probably wanna get some rest…”

“I can do that here.”

Adam blinked, startled by the calm, certain words. He looked up to meet Longineu’s eyes, his own wide and questioning.

“I mean… if you want me to,” Longineu amended with a reassuring smile. “I just… if it was me, I don’t think I’d wanna be alone.”

Adam was quiet for a moment, his eyes welling with grateful tears as he slowly shook his head, his voice barely over a hoarse, broken whisper.

“I don’t.”

“Okay, then.” Longineu nodded firmly, as if to say “that settles it” – and settled in close beside Adam, shifting their bodies so that they were closer to a lying down position. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anyone get in,” he murmured, his voice low but not sleepy, his breath ghosting against Adam’s ear, so close that it might have been a kiss. “You can sleep. You’re safe.”

And to his surprise, despite his certainty to the contrary – Adam _did_ sleep, safe in the solid strength of his promised protector.


End file.
